


Helping Out 'Round the Shoppe

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://furor-scribiend.livejournal.com/profile">furor_scribiend</a>'s prompt of <i>Fred/George/Remus: exotic, evocative, erotic</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Helping Out 'Round the Shoppe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furorscribiendi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/gifts).



> Written on 28 May 2006 in response to [furor_scribiend](http://furor-scribiend.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Fred/George/Remus: exotic, evocative, erotic_.

"Place the exotic fruit into your partner's arse," George read, while Fred stuffed miniature golden plums up Remus' bum.

"It will be most erotic when you remove the fruit with your tongue."

"It feels cold," Remus groused, not at all certain why he had agreed to help the boys test their latest product's instructions.

"Now, now, don't be difficult," Fred said, licking his lips in an evocative manner. "You know you like it when we play with your arse."

"I'd rather be taking yours."

"Greedy and grumpy," George said, putting down the instructions. "Just the way I like you, Remus."


End file.
